1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical blind assembly including specific structural components of the carrier frames and assemblies for the vertical support and selective movement of the slats relative to one another in a preferred synchronized angular orientation as well as the travel of such slats and respective carrier assemblies along the length of the supporting header structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical blind assemblies or structures of the type incorporating a plurality of vertically oriented louvers or slats are well-known in the prior art. Typically, such assemblies include the vertical louvers being capable of traversing the length of a track or header structure extending over any type of expanse, portal, etc. Also, this type of assembly allows for the synchronized angular orientation or tilting of the slats collectively into a common angular orientation about their respective longitudinal axis. This angular orientation controls or regulates the amount of light or viewing through the individual slats. Vertical slats or blind assemblies of the type set-forth herein and well-known in the prior art generally include a carrier assembly or frame having a depending stem portion for the removable support of an uppermost end of each slat or vertically oriented louver. Individual carrier assemblies are positionable collectively along the length of the header or selectively retracted into a closely adjacent position. Such positioning depends on whether it is preferred to extend the vertical louvers along the entire length of the supporting track structure or alternately collect the louver at one end thereof so as to allow complete passage or access through the portal area which the vertical blind assembly is intended to over hang and possibly cover.
Numerous prior art structures are known which are specifically directed to the prior art of vertical blind assemblies. Such structures of the type referred to are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,728; 4,122,884; 4,616,688; 4,267,875; 4,293,021; and 2,754,902. While the structures disclosed in such patents are considered to be operable for their intended and designed purposes, frequently, numerous prior art structures of the type set-forth therein are considered to be rather complex and therefore add to the initial expense of the vertical blind assembly as well as the cost of maintenance and/or repair of such structures. One problem generally recognized in prior art vertical blind assemblies of the type set-forth herein include the ability to realign inadvertently displaced slats such as when they become jammed or somehow become dislodged from their synchronized angular orientation relative to the remaining slats depending from the header structure. Accordingly, some type of clutch or realignment assembly should be associated with each of the carrier frames or assemblies which serve to support and attend to the angular disposition of the suspended slat without adding to the cost or complexity of the carrier frame structure itself and wherein the consuming public can rely on such an assembly to effectively realign all of the slats into the preferred synchronized angular orientation relative to one another in an efficient manner.